Death Sentence
by demon darling
Summary: Seth ad Sara are back. They have a bigger problem than ever before. Seth believes that no matter what they do, he is still faced with a death sentence. First movie fic. flames welcome. Rated M for futrue cursing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I'm really not sure where this is going, but so far I have a few ideas that I have put into play in this chapter. This is my first movie fanfic but flames are still welcome.**

**Please R&R with your ideas because mine are spotty and I'm barely sure of any of them.**

Seth's POV

The landing had contained a small amount of turbulence but we were thankful not to have crashed. Our planet had sent us back to Earth, but this time they warned us about the Siphon.

Sara and I would not be the only ones looking for our target. It was not a shocking change in events but we knew it could very well mean our lives . . . and more.

"I believe it would be simplest to leave and let the Siphon handle the problem." I suggested hopelessly.

Sara turned and glared at me. "You know that that would mean death for you."

I sighed. Sara was correct. Although I would still rather be dead that married.

Jack's POV

Alex and I had just finished yet another book signing.

Alex got into my beat up cab and glared at it. "I cannot believe someone stole your car."

I sighed. "I can. It was a beauty."

Alex suddenly smiled at the cab. "At least Dominic let you keep this one. We had some great times with this old thing."

"I wouldn't say great, but they sure were memories I'll never forget."

It had gotten too painful for Alex or me to say the kids' names. We hadn't seen them in so long that—if it wasn't for our book—we would have started to think we were going insane.

Alex started to speak but a noise cut her off. A strange beeping sound was filling the car and we couldn't find out where it was coming from.

It hit me. "Is that the . . ." I let my voice trail off not wanting to be hopeful.

Alex snatched her bag out of the back seat and dug through it.

I could see the flashing blue lights in her purse and tried to convince myself it was her phone. Alex froze and then pulled out the one thing I had tried to refrain from thinking.** (A.N. I don't know what the thing is called.)**

She smiled at me. "It's them!"

I smiled at her; it was okay to hope now. "Where do we need to meet them?"

Alex fiddled with the device for a minute. She pointed out the windshield, "In that direction."

I smiled as I remembered Seth and Sara telling me the same thing. "Alright."

***

After about an hour of driving, Alex began to bounce with excitement. "We're here!"

I stopped the car outside a house that I had seen before. It was wooden and old and dusty. I knew that there was a secret place inside the fridge that led to a pantry and that there was also a secret place inside said pantry that leads to some other room filled with plants and other Alien objects.

The only difference is that the last time I was here, it wasn't quiet as burnt.

We got out of the cab and walked hand in hand to the door. "Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked Alex. "I thought the kids got everything they needed from here."

Alex shrugged. "This is what that device said."

We stepped inside slowly and I was slammed into the wall by a figure flying at me.

Sara's POV

I hugged Jack Bruno with all my strength. He seemed shocked at first but his system recovered and he hugged me as well. "Hey, Kids!"

Seth and I smiled at them and then I became serious. If I did not pursue the mission I knew that Seth would try to avoid it. "I am displeased to have to bring our reunion to an end so soon but—"

"Sara, they just arrived give us a few moments to catch up." Seth interrupted me. _Shut up before I kill you!_ is what Seth thought to me.

I glared at him. "The urgency of this mission is of even greater importance than the one before it."

_Sara!_ Seth tried to stop me from speaking.

"I will not let this slid by without addressing it, Seth." I told him. "Jack is confused and Alex is getting annoyed with your intrusions and I would very much like to speak. If we do not find Harley and bring her back you will be terminated."

"If we are successful in bringing her home, I might as well be killed." Seth mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "You should be honored to—"

Jack threw up his hands. "Enough!"

Seth and I returned our attention to Jack Bruno and Alex Friedman. "What is going on?" Alex asked.

I glanced at Seth. He didn't want to talk about our mission but I was going to save my brother whether he wanted it to happen or not.

"When we returned to our planet, we put the experiment to work. It revitalized our planet the way it was meant to. After the year, we were forgiven and the experiment was taken to the government." I stopped to breath.

"There is a girl on our planet with more abilities than are capable of others of our kind." Seth spoke of her as if he hated her—which I knew he did. "She was the king's eldest daughter and she has the ability to extract life from objects and house them within herself."

"The King ordered that she extract the life that the experiment was creating and carry it with her." I explained.

"So the king wanted your planet to die?" Alex inquired.

"No!" I said. "Harley is now the one keeping our planet alive instead of the experiment. As long as she is on the planet, we are safe."

"Only the king had failed to realize that his beloved daughter hates our planet and our kind." Seth said. "She wanted us to fail in our mission so that our kind would be extinct."

Jack looked shocked. "Why would she want that?"

"She was held captive for many years." I told them. "We are unsure why or of what happened to her but we understand that she was never seen more than once or twice a year. When the king finally allowed her access to the outside world she made it clear of her hatred for our kind."

"And then she hated Sara and me for bringing back the key to our planet's survival. She was required to keep the life stored within herself and that made her much more in control of the planet's well-being than anyone else of our kind."

"Upon seeing the improvement of our planet the king decided that Seth and I were to be rewarded." Seth laughed but I ignored him and continued to speak. "We were gathered into the palace and the king began the ceremony. I was to receive my ship licenses at an earlier age and Seth was—"

"I was sentenced to death." Seth snapped. He shot me an angered look and stormed out of the house.

I had known that this subject would be hard on him. I didn't like the idea any more than he did but I was trying to keep him alive.

Jack and Alex stared at me. "What?" Alex asked.

I sighed. "My brother was permitted to marry into the royal family since—on our planet—he is an adult. The problem was, the king only granted him to marry his eldest daughter."

Jack stared at me. "That sounds like a death sentence to me."

"It is a great honor and many other males of our kind had longed for the chance. Seth is being difficult as well as the princess."

"She doesn't want to marry Seth either?" Alex asked.

I shook my head. "She hates him. Once her father announced that the two of them would be married neither of them had a choice. Seth could not refuse the offer because it would mean that he did not respect the royal family. Harley could not refuse because it would dishonor the savior of our planet."

"So they have no choice?" Jack asked.

I looked away sadly. "Harley realized that as well and so she eluded the guards and escaped from our planet. Without her there, it means death to our world."

"So you have to find her and get her back soon." Alex concluded. "How much time do you have?"

"The experts say that we have up to five days." I informed them.

"Why is Seth's life on the line?" Jack asked.

"She had told the guards that she was going to meet him formally when she had escaped. The king now blames him and if he doesn't get her back, not only will our military suggest the invasion of your plant, but the king has ordered for Seth to be terminated."

Alex glanced out the ashy window and we could all see Seth outside by the cab. The three of us stared for a while at him as he stared up at the stars. "We have seriously got to find that girl." Alex stated.

**Okay so that's all I have. I wrote this pretty fast so just tell me if it sucks and I will slow the next one down. Or if you think it just sucks all together, tell me and I will pull the plug on this whole thing.**

**Oh and I know the whole "Seth and a girlfriend" thing is pretty used and that is why I'm making them hate each other. I know it's not a big step but it's something.**

**Tell me what you think. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Harley

**Okay, so this is what I got sorry if it sucks but I got a root canal done and I'm loopy on pain killers but I was in a writing mood so this is what I got.**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!**

Harley's POV

Running was easy. My father never suspected a thing.

I sighed and smiled. I glanced at my surroundings. I had landed my ship on a cliff that was covered with trees and that overlooked a large canyon. I would be able to see any approaching vesicles from my position on this rock.

I had ventured only once from this place to steal clothing from one of the Earth teens. She was very nice and professional about our interaction. She even took off her ear rings. My disguise was perfect.

Seth and Sara were not going to be able to find me much less keep me captive. I was to powerful. It was ironic that what had once caused me to be kept captive is what is now keeping me free.

I scanned my surroundings. "I can work with this."

I placed my hands on my ship and began to shift its molecular structure. The blue light engulfed it and it was now shifting and changing.

After a few minutes there was a small wooden cottage in its place. I smiled and went inside.

The furniture was comfortable but simple. I preferred this more compared to my usual kingdom/prison.

I went into one of the bedrooms and collapsed on the bed and sighed. I could stay here for a long time.

There would be no more experiments. Not a single "scientist" to conduct tests. I would become free. Truly free and I loved the thought.

I could embrace this world and it would be so simple to blend.

In my one encounter with that teenager I had learned so much about the humans. I knew the way that the teens spoke in this world and I knew the way that they dressed. I could make this work for me.

I ran through the information I had attained as I drifted off to sleep.

Seth's POV

It was strange at first to venture into the forest but we found it peaceful as we continued. The tracking device was directing us to the power of the experiment—which meant to Harley.

I couldn't help but to inquire as to how Harley would not be intelligent enough to realize that we would not have given her such a power without equipping it with some way to track it.

I smiled at the thought. We would catch her soon and take her back to our planet.

My smiled faded as I remember what was in store for us once we reached our destination.

As much as I would love to go home and forget about Harley, I was aware that that would mean death for our world. How could Harley hate our kind so much?

What did they ever do to her? Her father hid her in the palace to keep her safe. Her powers had stirred many fears among our people and they had wanted her dead at first.

The king saved her. He treated her like the princess he thought she was and she took him for granted. He should have realized that the way he thought of her eluded him from seeing past her sweet outer layer to the evil, dark, sadistic person she really is.

"You must control your thoughts, Seth." Sara said beside me. "She should not be far from our location and we are still unsure of her powers."

I sighed. "Everything I have thought is everything that she needs to hear."

"You cannot keep fighting this. You need to understand that you have been placed in an unchangeable situation and then move on."

I did not want to hear Sara speak anymore. I began to pick up my pace and Sara fell behind me. She knew that I did not want to hear her so she remained quiet.

Jack came up to travel beside me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and glanced back at Sara. She was walking with Alex and they were talking quietly. "The king is determined to see this through to the end. He bought me a ring to give to her and he let me see it, but I wasn't the one who delivered it to her."

"That sounds like it sucks."

I nodded. "I do not wish to be married to a woman I despise."

"I can understand that." Jack sighed. "Is there nothing good about her?"

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Nothing?" Jack persisted.

I gave the question a second thought. "She is royalty, therefore I will be royal as well if—when—we marry, but that is the only thing good about her and I don't wish to be royal."

"Can't you explain that to the king?"

I shook my head. "Am I to tell him that I don't want to be a member of the royal family? No, I will be terminated if I were to utter something like that. It is considered disrespect."

Jack was trying to make me feel better and I felt bad that I was swatting away all of his attempts. I thought about Harley a little while longer—the disappointed look on Jack's face giving me new inspiration. "From what I hear she has a nice rack." I said suddenly.

Jack looked up at me surprised and then began to laugh. "Teenage minds amaze me."

I laughed as well and then shrugged. "I'm a man, Jack."

It was clear by his reaction that the minds of men on our planet must be much like the minds of the men on Earth.

"Clearly." Jack patted me on the back. "Well, at least you have that to look forward to."

I glanced at him. If only he knew what this girl was really like.

Sara ran ahead of us with the tracking device in her hand. "Up here! She's not far!"

"Here comes the bride." Jack mumbled and I shot him an evil look.

***

No way was that her!

The four of us were in a secluded part of the forest but we had a clear view of the cottage. There was a girl outside smoking.

She looked like a normal teenage girl from this planet. And she was very hot.

She was wearing a tank top that had four slash marks and the words "Werewolves bite" written on it, a pair of jeans with holes in them, and a pair of black and pink converse—the only thing that wasn't different from what was on our planet. Her ears had something hanging off of them.

She had long, dirty blonde hair, I couldn't tell what color her eyes were from here, but something made me want to know. Her body was amazing. If this was her, the way every male on her planet had described her appearance had been a major understatement.

I noticed that she was reading a thick book. It wasn't like the books that the girls on this world read—which are thin and pointless—but it was thick and seemed to have an actual plot because the girl seemed very interested.

"Is that her?" Jack asked. He looked at me. "You are really lucky if it is."

I shrugged. "I've never actually _seen_ Harley."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

I didn't know what to say, but thankfully Sara saved me. "When I said Harley was permitted freedom from her incarceration, it was an overstatement. Only privileged friends of the palace were allowed to see her. Even when the king was promising her hand to Seth she was not allowed to attend."

"So what is the plan?" Jack asked.

I sighed, "Wait here."

Before they could say anything I stood up and walked over to the house. The girl didn't look up from her book but I could tell she was aware of my presence. "Hello?"

She sighed, took a drag from her cigarette, and then looked up. She watched me for a few moments and then she smiled. "Can I help you?"

"My family and I have experienced some car trouble and I was wondering if you had a phone that we could use to contact some help." I said nicely.

She smiled and stood up. "My father isn't home right now, but I know quite a bit about cars so maybe I could help you out." She marked her place in her book and set it on the ledge where she had been sitting. She put out her cigarette and threw it off into the woods.

I hadn't found anything about her that pointed to being one of our kind so I had to stall.

I shouted a thought to Sara. _Have Jack mess up something on the cab!_

I hoped she would hear me as I smiled at the possible Harley. "You know cars?"

She smiled at me. "Are you surprised because I'm a female?"

"A little." I said. I was also surprised because most of our kind is clueless about such things.

She winked at me. "Show me where the problem is."

We walked through the woods in the direction of the cab and I kept glancing at her. She was really pretty and her eyes were a bright blue. I realized that the objects that were hanging from her ears were actually going _through_ her ears lobes. They were pink and had paw prints on them.

"Where did you get these done?" I asked motioning to her jewelry.

She touched her ears as if she had forgotten that she had anything there. "Oh, I did it myself." She shrugged. "I saw a girl with it done and realized I needed to have it done to."

I nodded. "I guess that makes since."

This is her. Is has to be. I'm not sure what brought on the feeling so quickly but it was like I _knew_ this was her. It was almost like a premonition.

We left the forest and were now on the road just a few feet from the cab. Jack had the hood popped and was leaning over the car as if he couldn't figure out what was wrong. "Hey, Jack, I found some help."

I locked eyes with Jack and he knew. He didn't break character. "This girl is going to help with our car trouble?" Jack rolled his eyes.

Harley walked up to the engine and placed her hands on it. She waited for a few moments and then she leaned over and messed with a few things. "You should be able to start is now."

Jack stared her. "Are you serious?"

Harley nodded. "Well, I should get back home. My dad might be waiting."

Jack got in the car and was about to start it noticed she was walking away and got out of the cab. "Hey, Seth, why don't you get her number? She's pretty hot."

I glanced at him strangely and then noticed that Harley had stopped walking. I looked at her and she was waiting for me to say something. "My step-dad is . . . strange."

"Uh-huh." Harley said. "Well, I have to go."

I jumped forward and grabbed her arm. "Wait, we don't even know if the car is going to start."

"It will." She said and started to walk away again.

I grabbed her again. "Well, we don't know—"

"Seth, unhand me now!" She shouted.

We all stared at her and she froze. In the next second her fist came forward and smacked me in the face. I didn't even have time to shift my molecular density.

In my state of shock I lost my hold on her hand and she ran. Jack and I ran after her and Sara and Alex jumped in the cab.

I could see her ahead of us and was grateful she didn't have the ability to enhance her leg muscles to carry her at a greater speed than ours.

As I ran I began to notice that she was either a slow runner or I was only faster because my height was greater than hers. I caught up to her after thirty yards and tried to grab her.

She was strong though, I must admit. I had grabbed her arm several times and she kept pulling away.

After another twenty yards of this, Jack appeared out of the trees and caught Harley around her waist and they tumbled to the ground.

"Let me go!" Harley screeched. "I have no quarrels with harming a human!"

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked as he wrestled with her.

I reached down to help with holding Harley still but as soon as I reached for her something unnamable occurred.

Jack jerked away from Harley and shouted in pain. Harley grabbed my wrist and a sharp, searing sensation began to serge through me.

I remember crying out in agony and then everything went black.

**Okay so that's all I have for now. R&R with your thoughts for this story. Lol wow just noticed that my last two story's last chapters ended with everything going black. Lol **** sorry that was random lol**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Restraints

Harley's POV

I ran as fast as I could away from them. Why hadn't I saw that coming? How had I let him lead me right into what was meant to be a trap?

I knew I couldn't go back to the house. They obviously knew where that was. I took a sharp turn and fled with as much speed as possible for me. I could remember when Father had forced me to run on a treadmill for hours. He shouted at me to gain the ability to move faster.

I never could. I couldn't count how many scraps I had received because he would increase the speed and I could not keep up. Father would let me fall.

I broke out onto a road. I glanced around and then began to run down the road until I heard wheels on the street behind me.

I shot back into the forest. The transportation company vehicle rounded the corner at a high speed and I heard the wheels protest as they approached the destination I was closest to. How are they tracking me?

I realized that it was the power inside me. The power that was keeping our planet alive. I ground my teeth and ran.

The women got out of the women left the vehicle in a hurry and began to run after men.

"Harley, we need to speak with you!" The blonde one shouted. I recognized her voice from the time I had listened through the door of my father's office and he had been giving her a ship licenses. Sara.

I knew she could read minds and I fought not to think loudly as I planned my moves. I made a quick left turn and Sara didn't hesitate to do the same.

_Leave me be, Sara!_ I screamed in a thought.

Sara didn't leave me alone. "We only ask for one conversation—"

I was tackled to the ground by the one Seth had called Jack. I thought I had immobilized him already. I was about to do it again when someone grabbed my wrists with a speed I could not comprehend and I felt cold metal snap around each one.

The man named Jack released me then and Seth stepped away breathing heavy from the exertion running had forced from him. I stared down at my wrists in horror.

The cuffs were from our world. They had been placed on me several times and I knew what they could do. If I were to attempt to use one of the abilities I had developed they would send a current of electricity through my veins and cause me unbearable amount of pain.

I gave Seth a look of pure hate.

Jack's POV

I didn't know what the hand cuffs did but they made Harley pissed. She sat on the ground glaring up at Seth with a look that clearly stated she wanted to rip his head clean off his shoulders.

"Get this off of me!" She snapped with a voice filled with venom.

Seth grabbed Harley's arm and jerked her off the ground. "Why so you will try to run off again?"

Harley elbowed Seth in the stomach and started to run again. I grabbed her around her waist and tossed her over my shoulder. Harley kicked and shouted furiously for me to let her down. Sara and Alex ran up breathing hard.

Sara stepped towards me while Harley continued to shout. She glanced at Seth. "Were they necessary?"

"Yes." Seth said at the same time Harley almost snarled, "No!"

Sara sighed. "I apologize for our rash actions, Princess, but we much converse about the dire urgency of your return home."

Harley became still on the last word. "That's where you are wrong, Sara. That planet holds no home for me."

"I understand that you feel this way but if you do not return your father has ordered for our military to invade and take siege of this planet. In your being here you have put not only our home but the home of all those who reside on this world in danger." Sara said calmly.

Harley apparently did not want to hear this because she began to fight with me more. I lost my hold on her at one point and she fell to the ground. It didn't seem to faze her because she was instantly scrambling to her feet.

I had time to think that Seth should have put the cuffs on behind her back before Seth grabbed her and pinned her arms to her chest. "You are acting selfishly, Princess." Seth spat the name at her.

"Fuck you!" She snapped.

I turned to Alex. "She doesn't act to much like a princess, does she?"

Alex just stared at Harley. "We need to get her to your ship."

Sara nodded. "Seth, bring her this way."

Seth lifted Harley enough to where her feet couldn't touch the ground and semi-carried, semi-drug Harley to the cab. Sara opened the door but Harley refused to be put in the car. She kicked it every time Seth tried.

Seth seemed to lose his patients. "Just open the trunk."

Harley went still for a moment. "You wouldn't do that."

Harley couldn't see Seth's smirk but I could. I knew he would do it if Sara had let him. Sara instead grabbed Harley's legs during her moment of being still and Seth shoved Harley in the backseat.

Once she was finally in the car, Alex and I jumped in and Seth and Sara sandwiched Harley in the backseat.

Harley fell into and angry, motionless calm. Alex turned to stare at her. "I am Dr. Alex Friedman."

Harley just glared at her.

Alex smiled tightly. She waved a hand at me. "This is Jack Bruno."

Harley continued to stare at her. I drove slowly, not sure where I was to take them.

"We have a long ride, Jack." Sara spoke from the back. "You will want to increase the speed if we are to make it before our dead line."

"Is going to be one of the overnight trips kids?" I asked. "If so I need to stop and get some money."

Seth leaned forward. "That will not be required." He held out a roll of bills that told me they had made a stop at an ATM before meeting us.

Alex grabbed the money away from him. "Seth, you cannot do this! On Earth it is stealing!"

"Our mission is of grave importance. I would think that allows us to do whatever is necessary." Seth told her stubbornly.

Harley spoke for the first time since she had entered the car. "I suppose I don't have to act like a princess. I have Seth to do it for me."


	4. Ash

Seth's POV

After we had captured Harley, we drove until nightfall. Jack said we needed to stop for the night. Alex agreed with him although I opposed the idea. We were only giving Harley more time to escape.

They stopped regardless of my warnings and Harley smirked at me when I had been ignored. I shot her an evil glare.

Jack got two hotel rooms. One for the males and one for the females.

Harley didn't try and run when she first left the car. She didn't cause trouble as we ascended the stairs either, but I was on alert. It was not until we had reached the room that she jerked out of my grip and tried to free herself.

"I'll get her!" I yelled back to the others, I had already begun to chase her down the hallway. I kept sight of her down the stairs and when she reached the parking lot. I followed her across the street and into an abandoned warehouse.

Once I entered the building, I couldn't find her. I scanned the room several times but couldn't find her. "Come on, Harley! This is pointless."

I heard a noise from the scaffolding above my head and looked up in time to see Harley swing over the edge with her feet forward. The kick landed solidly in my chest and I fell backwards.

Harley dropped to the floor and kicked me again when I attempted to stand. She sat on my chest and grabbed my throat. "If you remove my restraints right now I will let you live."

I grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her hands away. I was not the type of man to strike a woman.

When my attempts failed I tried a new tactic. I grabbed her forearms with both of my hands and arched my back to throw her off. It succeeded.

Her hands released my throat and I pinned them above her head. "You are not going to cause the death of our planet."

"I do not give a shit about our planet!" She snarled.

I fought my urge to strike her. "How are you so selfish? What did our people do to you that would cause you to be this way?"

"Do you really think I would be so naïve to believe you care?" She shouted. "You only want to save your own life or you would not be here."

She attempted to get free of my hold but I managed to keep her in place. "You are right." I spoke when she became motionless. "I do not care for you. I care for my family and my friends. I also care for the people of our planet even though—if I am not mistaken—that should be your place."

Harley glared at me fiercely. "I would care for them if they did not cause me to be held captive for the span of my entire life."

"You were kept in a palace!" I yelled disbelievingly. "I cannot see how you would even be named as a captive."

She turned her eyes away from mine and stared off into the darkness. "You should realize that once you take me to our world we are to be married."

"I have knowledge of this already and I dislike the idea as much as you do." I snapped.

She shifted her eyes to set a sadistic look on me. "Well, once we are married you will need to be on constant alert because I plan to kill you the first chance I get."

I smiled down at her. "Like-wise."

We glared at each other for a moment. A thought occurred to me, we were really close together. Harley seemed to notice this as well.

We continued to stare at each other and something began to stir in my gut but in spite of my intelligence I could not identify it. Harley was even tenser than she had been before.

The feeling in my stomach turned into a burning sensation. Harley looked as if she wanted to speak but she bit her lip. We continued to stare.

Then Harley spoke. "I have a thought." Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper.

My answer was spoken the same way. "What would that be?"

Harley didn't want to say what her thought was. I could see it in her face and when she did say it her voice was even softer than before. "In a marriage ceremony, you will have to kiss me."

I could not help my glance to her lips. They were close to mine. I nodded. "I suppose that is true."

The burning in my gut was almost uncontrollable. I didn't understand what the emotion was that was causing this within me. An instant reaction to the feeling occurred without my planning.

I brought my mouth to meet Harley's. She responded instantly. Her lips moved against mine and I realized her lips were soft under mine.

I was not aware that I had released her hands until one of my hands was caressing her cheek and the other was supporting my weight on the floor. Harley placed her arms around my neck, not seeming bothered by her hand cuffs any longer.

We kissed for several minutes. Harley was a good kisser, I had to admit. My breathing increased and Harley was pulling me closer to her.

The burning in my gut was now a blazing fire. My hand moved from her cheek to her waist.

She pressed herself closer to me and something changed. There was a connection.

"Seth!"

As soon as Jack's voice had torn threw the ware-house Harley rolled quickly to her former position of sitting on my stomach and she began to choke me again. I was in a state of appall that kept me from responding to her action for a moment.

I reached up and pulled at her arms again. "Let go of me." I choked out.

"Release the restraints, Seth." Harley growled.

Jack was suddenly there and pulled Harley off me. It took several tries because Harley was refusing to let me up.

She kicked her feet and became furious. I was barely able to dodge before her foot flew right past my head. Our moment of intimacy was instantly forgotten.

I smiled. "You are going back to our planet and I'm going to make sure that you are never allowed to leave the palace again."

"You evil, sadistic, black-hearted, stupid bastard!" She yelled at me. "I am going to punch you in the balls so hard the next time a girl goes down on you she's going to taste my fist."

Jack laughed. "That's a nice girl you got there."

Harley's POV

Jack and Seth drug me back to the room. I fought them hard but without my powers I was unable to fight two men. Or should I say a single man and half of one?

As that thought occurred to me I couldn't help but smirk in Seth's direction even though he was unable to hear me.

Jack was about to knock on the door but it flew open before he had the chance. Sara stepped quickly out of the way as Seth shoved me hard into the room. I spun around quickly and shoved him back.

I had the pleasure of seeing fire shoot into his eyes before Sara jumped in between the two of us. "Listen, the two of you need to learn to communicate instead of fighting the way you do. I am aware that neither of you are pleased with the idea but you will soon be named husband and wife therefore you cannot go about trying to kill each other all the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh fuck your logic, Sara."

"Don't you talk like that to my sister!" Seth shouted.

"Fine then how about I talk to you that way instead?" I snapped. "You are a fuckin—"

"Enough!" Alex screamed from across the room.

Everyone froze and stared at her. Alex huffed loudly and brushed some of the hair out of her face. "I think we need to all calm down and get a good night sleep before we go off to get your ship. I also think that Seth and Harley should have some time to talk in a non-hostile environment."

"I think you'd be safer putting us in a boxing ring." I mumbled.

"Harley!" Jack snapped. I realized that it was the first time he had ever spoken my name. Jack took a second to control his voice. "I don't understand what's going on with your life but I do know that you are not going to get anywhere with smart ass comments like that."

I glared at him but remained silent. Why was everyone so against me? It was just as Jack had said—they didn't know a thing about my life. They didn't know the hell I'd been through.

I sighed. "I'm going to sleep." I walked over to the bed and flopped down onto my stomach. I listened as everyone said "good-night".

They all thought they were so fucking perfect while trying to save two separate planets. What the hell did they know? Our world didn't need to be saved it needed to crash and burn.

I laid in bed thinking about our world as Alex and Sara walked about doing whatever they wished. I could remember the time when I thought that I would finally be free of my retched life.

I was sitting at my window—one with bars made of the same materials as the handcuffs of course—when the ash started. The sky had become black a long time ago but this was a first. I stood and gripped the bars tightly.

I felt a smile slide across my face as I watched people in the streets stop and stare. My father entered my room in a hurry. He had a furious expression.

"Harley, are you doing this?" He growled. The creases on his forehead were becoming more pronounced than usual.

I glared at him. "What now you think I control weather?"

My father became enraged—he didn't allow back-talk in his kingdom—and he struck me upon my cheek. Rage shot through me like white lightning but before I could think to attack my mother ran into the room.

She was wearing a bright blue dress that was tight around the stomach and chest. Her blonde hair was a mess from her sprint across the palace. She touched my father's shoulder lightly. "James, please, Harley has no ability over the climates of our world. This is the end we have already foreseen coming."

King James calmed at the Queen's touch. "Victora, you are correct. I suppose it was only my wishful thinking against the idea that made me place blame upon my eldest child." The King turned to touch my mother's cheek softly. "You are currently my favorite wife."

I rolled my eyes at him. It is custom in the royal family to marry more than once. My mother had been my father's first spouse but he was momentarily sporting around six others as well.

My father has thirteen children. Two boys and eleven girls. I however was the only one older than twelve and the most powerful of them all. Of course I was also the only one who had never been outside of the palace gates.

Queen Victora smiled kindly at him. "The people are in need of their gracious king to calm their worries. Also those scientists are beginning to claim that they have a solution. It would behoove you to hear their words."

King James kissed her lightly on the mouth and left the room. My mother frowned at me. "You must learn to hold your tongue child."

"Mother, he—" I started to protest.

"You are the only thing keeping me from being completely in his favor." Queen Victora said viciously. "Every time you speak out of turn you disgrace not only I but our entire family line. I have learned not to expect much out of you but the least you can do is comply for a few moments of the day."

I glared indignantly. "Why is it that you always side with him, Mother? You of all in this country know what he has done and still you stand by him!"

"He has done that to keep you from being executed!" My mother snapped. "You should be grateful!"

"Grateful?" I asked in shock. "My windows have bars! I have never been outside the palace walls! I am being blamed for everything that goes wrong and you say I am to be grateful!"

It was at that moment was when the fire struck. There was a large crash and it knocked the Queen and me to the floor. I glanced at the window and sucked in a breath of shock.

Fire was shooting through the sky and crashing into houses. People were running about the roads in fear. I ran to the window and smiled brightly.

I was going to get my wish. There would be extinction for our people. The thought was so pleasing I didn't mind that this included myself as well.

Of course that was before Seth and Sara came to ruin everything I had had to look forward to.

At Seth's name my thoughts snapped to the ware-house. The way he had held me and touched me wasn't the rough and cruel way I had thought him only capable of.

Seth had been gentle and kind. I admit that I had started the kiss with intentions of tricking him but once it had happened everything went wrong.

I suppose that was just one more thing Seth had ruined.

Alex POV

After I was sure Sara had fallen asleep, I went to sit on the bed next to Harley. I knew she was still awake. "Harley?"

She didn't open her eyes. "What?"

"Why do you hate your planet?" I asked her timidly.

Now her eyes flew open. She focused on Sara in the bed next to her. After she realized the other child was sleeping, Harley looked up at me. "Why do you care?"

I smiled tightly. "I just want to understand."

She watched me for a moment. "I have greater abilities than any being on my planet. The people that were supposed to love and support me wanted me dead over their own fears."

"What kind of powers would make them feel like that?" I asked.

"I can host the life of any living thing or creation within my body. I can give the life if I see it fit to give. For instance if someone was dying, I could give them life again. I can shift molecular structures. I can send my thoughts but I cannot receive any. I can hold on to any living creature and use the charges of their own body to immobilize them. I can touch an object and know all that it knows."

I blinked quickly. "That's how you fixed Jack's cab."

Harley only nodded. "The list is longer but we don't have time for it all. Needless to say when the people showed fear of these, my father kept me locked away. He ran painful tests on me to see what I was truly able to do and the people loved him for it. I begged him to stop and I even pleaded for death, but he never allowed it."

I stared at her. Harley was staring off into space as if she were no longer in the room with me, but somewhere else. "He said it would be a waste. He forced me to train with military; he wanted his daughter to become a weapon. And again the people loved him for it."

She seemed to remember that I was with her and she focused on me. "I hate them because of the way the used me. I hate them for fearing me. I hate them for loving a man who tortured me. They marry for money. They kill out of fear. The people of our world are heartless beings and I hate them for it."

I stared at her. She was a girl who had had bad things happen to her all her life. She was kept alive in hopes of being used. Her own father had used her. I swiped a tear off my cheek.

"You should get some sleep." I whispered. I reached out and flipped off the lamp. I lay in bed all night but barely slept a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's POV

Alex and I went to buy breakfast while the kids slept. Alex told me everything she had learned from her talk with Harley.

"We still have to help the kids get her back." I told her.

"I know that but it's still wrong what they did to her. I understand why she is fighting so hard to stay."

I nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I feel bad for her. I just don't think we should risk the survival of two planets, let alone Seth's life, on her."

Alex sighed. "This is a messed up situation, Jack."

I nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Seth's POV

I awoke to find that Jack was no longer in the room. I became worried for him until I realized that the cab was gone and assumed he had left on his own accord and would return in the same manor.

I went to the female's room and knocked. No one answered so I reached through the door to open it myself. As I entered the room, I found Sara asleep on one bed and Harley seemed to just be waking up. She was trying her best to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but the cuffs were proving that to be difficult.

She blinked several times and focused on me. "How am I going to take a shower with these things on?"

I shrugged. "I think you can find a way."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do believe it is possible to put an electrical device in water and not die." She smiled in mock satisfaction. "I think I will try it now."

She started to get off the bed but I grabbed her arm. "Wait until Sara is awake. She will take the restraints off of you so you can bathe but she will be able to hear when you plan to escape."

Harley frowned. "What is it you are under the impression I'm going to do? I cannot phase through walls like some. I am unable to turn invisible so that I may sneak past you. Tell me, Seth, how am I to escape from a room with no windows and one door that leads right back out here."

I glared at her. "You will wait for Sara so that she can keep constant surveillance of you."

Harley grinned as an idea must have struck her. She stepped closer to me and tilted her eyes to meet mine. "You could come with me."

I blinked in surprise. Not so much to her question but to how appealing the idea was to me. Before I even had time to either tell her to shut up or kiss her—I hadn't decided on which—we heard Jack and Alex's voices coming down the hall.

Harley glanced to the door and then smiled at me. "Your opportunity is going . . . going . . . going . . ." Jack and Alex entered the room and Harley faked looking disappointed. "And gone."

"What's gone?" Alex asked.

I stepped away from Harley. "Nothing. She was only causing problems again."

"That really depends on how you look at it." Harley said with a smile. "I only wanted to bathe and I am unable to do that with these restraints on. Seth was telling me I had to wait for Sara to wake so that she could keep watch on my thoughts."

Alex frowned at me. She seemed to want to say something but didn't.

Jack frowned to be he spoke. "I honestly don't see a problem with that, Seth. The bathroom doesn't even have a window." Then he paused. "Or, wait, can she do the wall thing to?"

"No." Alex and I said at the same time. I frowned at her. "How do you know what she is capable of?"

Alex glanced at Harley looking worried. Harley was the one who answered me. "I spoke with Dr. Freidman briefly last night and she asked me what kind of powers I had."

"Why would you tell her?" I asked astonished.

Harley shrugged. "She may be a human and she also may be helping you but . . ." Harley smiled at Alex. "You are a trustworthy person."

Alex smiled. "Thank you."

Harley held out her wrists to me. "Take them off."

I frowned at her for a minute. "You had better not try to run."

Harley only rolled her eyes. I grabbed the restraints and slid my thumb along the right cuff and it released instantly. "You should be fine still wearing one."

Harley gave me a cold look and then stormed off into the bathroom. Jack frowned at me. "You do not really understand this husband thing do you?"

Sara woke up when the aroma of the fresh doughnut had had time to fill the room. We ate the food sparingly.

Harley left the bathroom still towel drying her hair. I stood and held out my hand. I have no idea why I assumed she would be graceful about getting the other handcuff placed back on her but I did. She moved quickly and I felt the cold metal snap on my wrist.

Everyone in the room froze and Harley smiled at me. "Yeah, doesn't feel good, does it?"

I tried to phase out of the cuffs but a pain hit me hard. I dropped to my knees and Harley was pulled to the floor next to me. She seemed to be in pain as well.

"Stop doing that!" Harley yelled at me.

I waited for the pain to leave before I spoke. "What the hell was that?"

"Did they not tell you what these things did?" Harley asked looking shocked. "If you try and use any ability the restraints send thousands of electrical currents to your brain and cause unbearable pain. You are lucky you're only wearing one of them."

I looked around the room and everyone was on their feet. I caught Sara's eyes. "Can you get it open?"

She shook her head. "I am sorry, Seth, but I do not believe it will allow any person apart from the one whom placed it on you to release it."

I turned to glare at Harley and she returned the look coldly. "Take mine off first." She said.

I frowned. "That will not happen."

"Well," Harley lifted our conjoined wrists. "I guess this is what you have to look forward to for however long it takes us to get back to your ship."

Jack's POV

Harley seemed happy with herself for her trick on Seth. I thought of that old saying about payback and couldn't help but think it was amazingly true in Seth's situation.

He was taking it calmly. It was that scary type of calm where you watch every move you make to be sure you don't set him off. We were driving fast down a road in the middle of the city. Sara was screwing with some form of tracking beeper thing.

She claimed that they had landed their ship in the desert. I frowned. "Isn't that where you left it last time?"

Seth and Sara exchanged looks. Sara frowned as she read my thoughts. "I do not think that they will find our ship this time. We did not crash and were careful to hide it."

"If your ship is as big as the one you had last time I don't think you can hide that." Alex said. She turned to me with a worried expression. "We should hurry."

I drove as fast as the cab would possibly go. When we reached the old dusty house Sara told me to turn onto a dirt path. I drove quickly but was forced to slow down.

Sara told us to stop and I slammed on the breaks. "It should be right over that hill."

We got out of the cab and walked slowly to the edge of the ridge. Below us was a deep canyon and of course people were swarming the bottom.

Sara shook her head. "How could they find it?"

The ship was already gone and the men in suits seemed to be searching for something. I sighed. "I really don't want to go searching for that ship again."

Seth glared down at the men and then turned to Harley. "You couldn't just stay in your palace?"

Harley was about to reply but Sara jumped up. "Someone is coming."

We all stood up and ran back to the cab. Only it wasn't until we were in the cab that I realized Harley was fighting against Seth.

I jumped out of the car and ran to help Seth. Harley was jerking on their cuffed wrists and yelling at Seth. When I reached them, I grabbed Harley around her waist and helped Seth drag her to the cab. I noticed that Alex was in the driver's seat and Sara had jumped in front.

I opened the back door and pulled Harley in as I slid to the other side. Seth got in and Alex was driving before the door was even shut. Bullets started hitting the car instantly.

"Are you happy now?" Seth screamed at Harley.

"Well, maybe I would rather go with them than be in your company!" Harley raged back.

"Really? You want to go with the guys shooting at us?" Seth asked sarcastically. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes, actually I am! It's a side effect of being held hostage your whole life!"

"Will the two of you shut up?" I shouted.

Alex screamed as more bullets pelted the car. I looked out the windshield and realized that bullets weren't the only reason she had screamed.

There were a line of cars blocking our escape. Harley saw this also. "Seth, switch me places and release my restraint!"

"What? No!"

"Seth, do it if you want them to live." Harley snapped.

Seth glanced over Harley and met my eyes. I nodded. I didn't know what this girl had planned but it was better to have a moment of hope than to freely turn ourselves in.

Seth didn't like it but he slid his thumb along Harley's cuff. They switched places quickly.

"Dr. Friedman I am going to need for you to decrease your speed so that you may halt before you reached those humans." Harley spoke calmly as she stared out the window.

Alex slowed down and slammed on the breaks before the men in front of us started firing. We were about fifteen feet from them.

Harley turned to Seth. "There is a place below this house, is there not?" Seth nodded. "When I have them distracted you must go there."

Seth's eyes widened. "Wait—"

Harley was already out of the car. She walked up to meet the men as if she didn't care what would happen to her.

She held her hands in the air. "Who is your commander?"

A man stepped forward. I recognized him instantly. This was the same man who had stolen Seth and Sara. I knew that everyone in the car was thinking the same thing I was.

"My name is Henry Burke." He said. "I am leading the investigation into unidentified spacecraft."

Harley nodded. "I understand. That craft is mine. I am the princess to the king of my world and I beseech you to engage these humans no farther."

Henry Burke looked past her into the cab. He couldn't entirely see our faces but I knew he had recognized us. "I will see what I can do about them. I, however, need you to come with us if you have any intentions to leave Earth."

Harley—with her hands still in the air—shook her head. "I am afraid my return to my home is vital to Earth's survival. I would rather you reinstate my craft into my care and allow me to leave. I have no intentions of harming the people of your planet although others of my world will not be so generous if I do not return home within the time my father has given me."

Burke made a hand gesture and every man around them posed their weapons to fire. "You will be coming with us."

Harley shook her head once more. "I did not come here to harm humans but if you do not lower your weapons I will have to revoke my previous decision."

Burke smiled at her and then turned to his men. "Capture her and collect the ones in the cab."

Harley's hands smashed together and the cars the men had been standing beside leapt off the ground and smashed against the Earth with an echoing sound. "Go." Sara yelled as she flew out of the car.

We ran for the house with bullets shooting past our heads. In an instant the shower stopped. I looked up in time to see the bullets ricocheting off an invisible wall seven feet away from us.

I glanced at Harley. She was holding one hand towards us while with her other causing cars to explode. Burke was yelling at his men not to kill her.

Alex and Sara were already inside but Seth had stopped at the door. "Jack, you must enter the house!" He shouted at me.

I started inside but noticed he did not follow me. "Seth, what are you doing?"

Before he answered me, he began running into across the open land.

Seth's POV

I ran straight for Harley. If she were to be captured, I would not return home in time. I would also never be able to use my gift again.

I reached her shortly. "Harley, we must go inside the building."

She glanced at me. "What are you doing? Go into the house!"

"I cannot go without making sure you are not captured." I grabbed her shoulder. "Come on!"

She shook me off and exploded another car. She suddenly turned and grabbed my arm. We ran for the house as fast as I could go. The gun shots outside halted and Harley pulled me to duck behind the couch.

"The others have already hidden." Harley said as she looked around and saw no sign of the others. "Why did you not hide?"

"I already told you, I had to—"

"You need to go and hide, Seth." She told me seriously. "I must be captured."

I stared at her confused. "Listen, you might think that being captured by these people is better than returning to our world, but trust me it is not."

"I do not believe that, Seth." She spoke quickly. "If I am captured, they will take me to the same place they are holding your ship. You can track the power within me and find it. This must happen."

"They have nowhere to go now." I heard Henry's voice outside.

Harley peeked out the window and then met my eyes. "They will not wait outside forever and you know that as well as I do. If they were to enter we would both be captured and the others will not have as many to help gain access to the ship."

She took my wrist and slid her thumb along the keypad. It snapped free and I instinctively rolled my wrist. Harley shoved me in the direction of the fridge. "You need to go."

I glared at her. I knew that this was the only way to proceed but wasn't it the male who protected the females? I felt as if everything in this situation was backwards. She was right. I couldn't help.

I sighed. "Don't think this makes us friends." I snapped and I started to move away.

Harley smiled. "It never crossed my mind."

As soon as I reached the fridge, I heard a noise. I recognized it instantly.

I shouted a warning to Harley. "Siphon!"


	6. A Prayer

Harley's POV

I didn't pause at Seth's warning. I needed to save more than just myself and the others of my . . . traveling party. The humans outside had no idea what it was they would be up against.

A being of my world. One designed to battle me. I couldn't stand the thought of what it would do to fool-minded people like Burke and his throup. No matter how gastly his plans may be for myself.

I burst out of the door and held my hands up. Every weapon in the vacentity was instantly turned on me. I took a deep breath and forced myself to sound calm although the approach of the Siphon's craft was coming closer.

"I have decided that I will go with you, Mr. Burke." I spoke in a perfectly developed voice of calm that one can only gain by living a life that is observed and monitered at all hours of the day and night. "I will answer your questions and fufill your requirements but afterwards I must have my craft and I must return to my own home."

Burke stepped in front of the other men and smiled at me. It was a sick smile, I knew. My father had had the same one right before he sent me out on another "mission for the greater good of our kind".

"You are wise to turn yourself over but it is unfortunate that what you want is not of my concern." Burke's hand shot up. Towards my throat.

I saw the needle flash in the air and felt the prick on my neck. I fought my earge to kill him on the spot. Even father had never drugged me.

The urge faded away quickly. As did all smells. Sounds. Finally my sight left me.

Leaving only the image of the floor boards of that burnt, chared, and ruined house as they rushed up to meet me.

That was the last thing I would remember of the outside world on planet Earth, I believed.

My last thought was not a thought at all but instead a prayer. A prayer that I was wrong. A prayer for Sara, Jack, and Alex. And for some odd reason . . . a prayer for Seth.

Mostly a prayer for Seth.


End file.
